Animal Morphing
The power to use the abilities of animals. Technique of Animalia Manipulation. Variation of Shapeshifting and Biomorphing. Not to be confused with Animal Imitation or Animal Manipulation. Also Called * Animal Form/Mimicry/Physiology/Shapeshifting * Animality (Mortal Kombat) * Animorphing * Beast Within (Bayonetta) * Faunal Form/Morphing * Skinwalker Effect * Therianthropy Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into animals, whether partially or completely, as well as use the abilities, traits and appearance/physiology of animals by rearranging their own DNA structure. They are able to transform into animals that exist, alien animals and/or animals that are extinct, such as Dinosaurs. User may have this ability from an empty genetic code, allowing them to accept any form from which they have a DNA sample, others may be able to alter their form mentally and change just by seeing and mimicking animal features. Applications *Transform into animals. *Posses the special abilities of animals. Techniques *Animal Swarming Variations *Cnidarian Physiology *Deuterostome Physiology **Echinoderm Physiology **Vertabrate Physiology ***Fish Physiology ****Tetrapod Physiology *****Amphibian Physiology *****Mammalian Physiology ******Primate Physiology *******Human Physiology *****Reptilian Physiology ******Dinosaur Physiology *******Avian Physiology *Plankton Physiology *Protostome Physiology **Ecdysozoa Physiology ***Tardigrade Physiology ***Arthropod Physiology ****Arachnid Physiology ****Mandibulate Physiology *****Centipede Physiology *****Crustacean Physiology ******Insect Physiology **Mollusc Physiology ***Bivalvia Physiology ***Cephalopod Physiology ***Gastropoda Physiology **Worm Physiology *Sponge Physiology *Symbiote Physiology **Parasite Physiology Associations *Alien Physiology - Into extraterrestrial animals. *Animal Imitation *Animal Manipulation *Animal Mode *Animal Transmutation *Animalia Manipulation *Beast Morphing *Biomorphing *Mythical Bestiary *Shapeshifting *Unicellular Mimicry Limitations *May have a limited selection of predetermined animal forms to take. *May require a visual memory or genetic sample of target animal through touch or assimilation. *Incapable to transform into inanimate objects, or anything else other than animals. *May take on memories or characteristics of morphed or assimilated animals. *May not maintain human mentality. *May not be able to speak in a human language. *May not be able to combine several animal forms. *May not be able to morph directly from one animal to another. *May not be able to completely change one's DNA. *Staying long in specific form may affect users mind/thought processes and/or make it harder to return into original form. Known Users See Also: Animorphism. Comics Manga/Anime Gallery Hayley_turn_into_a_Werewolf.gif|Hayley (The Originals) turn into wolf form. 1mcgonagall.gif|Minerva McGonagall (Harry Potter) is a know Animagus that can morph herself into a cat. Rata2.gif|Isis Zurca (Witches of East End) morphs into a rat. Gatowendypeque.gif|Wendy Beauchamp (Witches of East End) becomes a cat. Catiana.jpg|Tatiana Caban/Catiana (Marvel Comics) can take a form of animals after tasting their blood File:Tatiana_Cabian_(Earth-616)_0001.jpg|Tatiana Caban (Marvel Comics) emerges as her animalistic manifestation, Catiana. File:Narya_(Earth-616)_from_Wolverine_First_Class_Vol_1_5_0001.jpg|Narya/Snowbird (Marvel Comics) File:Meggan_transforms.jpg|Meggan Puceanu (Marvel Comics) File:Silverclaw_Maria_de_Guadalupe_Santiago_(Earth-616).png|Maria de Guadalupe Santiago/Silverclaw (Marvel Comics) Bear_Form.png|Bear Form (World of Warcraft) is the first shapeshift ability learned by a druid. beast-boy_super.jpg|Beast Boy (DC Comics) Beast Boy Tiger.jpg|Beast Boy (DC Comics) Changing into Tiger form animal-man_large.png|Animal Man (DC Comics) M2jake.jpg|Jake Berenson (Animorphs) M2rachel.jpg|Rachel Berenson (Animorphs) Tobias_Animorphs2011.png|Tobias Fangor (Animorphs) Tom_Berenson.jpg|Tom Berenson (Animorphs) marco.jpg|Marco (Animorphs) Yoruichi_Shihoin.jpg|Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) File:Devil_Fruits.png|Zoan Class Devil Fruit (One Piece) werewolf.jpg|Werewolf (Lost Tapes) Rat Shapeshifter.png|Lucy (Misfits) takes the form of a mouse. Lisanna cat.jpg|Lisanna Strauss (Fairy Tail) can use her Animal Soul magic to transform into animals. Lisanna_Bird.jpg|Lisanna in her bird form. Lisanna bird.jpg|Lisanna in her rabbit form. Lisanna fish.jpg|Lisanna in her fish form. Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon) can switch between a human form... Inkling Passing Through Grate.jpg|...and a squid form. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) Octoling.jpg|Similarly, Octolings (Splatoon) can switch between a human form... 800px-Octoling octopus form 2.png|...and an octopus form. Leonardo as changeling in the game Super Quest.jpg|Leonardo as a changeling in the game "Super Quest" (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series), can transform to animals. Animan Puma Miraculous Ladybug.jpg|Animan (Miraculous Ladybug) SuperVampShapeshifting.png|New Vampires (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) transforming into bats, wolves, bees and panthers. Metamorphia_Dinosaur.jpg|Metamorphia (Sonic the Comic) in the form of an orange dinosaur. bayonettabeastwithin.jpg|Bayonetta (Bayonetta) and other Umbra Witches can transform into animal forms with their Beast Within ability. Version 6: Puss in Boots.jpeg|Babbo (Marchen Awakens Romance) turns into a powerful cat guardian when Ginta activates Version 6 - Puss in Boots. Merlin_official.jpg|Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) Maui.jpg|Maui (Moana) Twitch_Sofia_the_First.png|Twitch (Sofia the First) Vampirella Bat Form.jpg|Vampirella (Vampirella) transforming into a bat. Pantha.jpg|Pantha (Vampirella) was granted the ability to transform into a panther and half-panther form by the Ancient Egyptian god Ra. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Transmutation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries